So Annoying, But I Love U
by Sadhvi72
Summary: [HUNKAI FF]Kim jongin hanya suka bermain dibandingkan dengan belajar, hingga datang pemuda bernama oh Sehun yang selalu menyuruhnya belajar. Katanya sehun hanya di suruh orangtua nya untuk mengawasi jongin belajar. Tapi apakah benar hanya mengawasi belajar?
1. Chapter 1

**So annoying, But I Love U**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

Genre: schoollife

.

.

.

prolog

Kim Jongin. Pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang tinggal sendiri di apartemen nya. Bersekolah di seoul art high school. Memiliki teman akrab bernama Byun baekhyun, pemuda cerewet yang suka berdandan dan juga memiliki wajah yang manis. jangan sampai membuatnya kesal, karena mulutnya itu bagaikan cabai satu kilo karena saking pedasnya.

Yang kedua Kim minseok, pemuda mungil yang memiliki wajah baby face, tapi jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya karena ia yang paling tertua beberapa bulan dibandingkan dengan kelompok nya.

Yang ketiga Atau terakhir adalah Park Chanyeol, pria tertinggi dan memiliki telinga yang cukup tidak normal atau lebar. Ia juga memiliki wajah layaknya orang idiot saat tertawa, tapi jangan salah, jika ia sedang diam maka wajahnya bisa tampan sekali hingga banyak orang menyukainya.

Dan jongin sendiri adalah maknae dalam group nya itu, ia sangat disayang dengan teman-teman nya itu. Ia tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah nya.

Ia sangat menyukai bermain baik bermain game tau apapun dan membaca buku cerita ataupun novel dibandingkan dengan belajar. Setiap orangtua nya menelfon pasti ia selalu bilang sudah belajar padahal saat itu ia sedang bermain playstation bersama teman-teman nya itu.

.

.

.

.

Hingga tiba-tiba suatu hari datang lah seorang pemuda bernama oh Sehun ke apartemen nya, pemuda itu selalu menyuruhnya belajar dan pemuda itu mengaku bahwa ia disuruh oleh orangtua jongin untuk mengawasinya belajar dan juga mengawasinya saat di sekolah maupun diluar sekolah. Jongin tentu saja tak suka saat melihat sehun apalagi sehun sangat mengganggu menurutnya.

Tapi apakah benar sehun hanya mengawasi nya untuk belajar dan sekolah?

 **TBC**

 **Haii... Aku balik lagi dengan ff baru, ini yang aku bilang tadi malam ya. Kalo minat baca tolong review. Dan ini baru prolog ya.**

 **Wanna review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So annoying, But I Love U**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

Genre: schoollife

.

.

Suasana ramai terdengar dari sebuah kelas yang dikatakan cukup unggul di sekolah tersebut, Seoul Art High School.

Berbagai macam kegiatan terlaksana didalam kelas tersebut, ada yang bermain truth or dare ada juga yang menyanyi bersama dan juga ada yang saling mengobrol. Guru yang seharusnya mengajar tidak bisa datang karena sedang sakit. Karena itulah keributan sangat kental didalam kelas itu.

"Bagaimana Jong? Nanti jadi?" tanya seorang siswa bereyeliner tebal atau kita panggil Byun Baekhyun itu sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja jadi hyung" jawab Jongin dengan riang.

Jongin memang memanggil teman-teman nya itu dengan sebutan hyung, karena itu memang keinginan mereka yang ingin Jongin memanggil mereka Hyung. Alasan mereka karena Jongin yang termuda padahal hanya beda beberapa bulan saja, tetapi jongin tidak ambil pusing dan mengikuti kemauan para hyung nya.

"baiklah jangan lupa siapkan makanan untuk kami" tambah Minseok.

"Iya, kalian tenang saja"

Mereka sedang berencana untuk ke apartemen jongin sepulang sekolah untuk bermain plastation dan selalu seperti itu seminggu sekitar 3 atau 4 kali mereka pergi ke apartemen Jongin. Entah itu bermain atau menonton bersama.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan, ia baru saja pulang sekolah dengan bus dan sekarang ia harus berjalan untuk sampai ke apartemen nya. Ia bersenandung kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan nya. Ia sesekali melirik jajanan dipinggir jalan, tiba-tiba Jongin berhenti berjalan.

Ia menghampiri toko yang menjual jajangmyun, ia tiba-tiba ingin memakan makanan mie hitam itu.

"Ahjumma aku beli 1 ya" kata nya dengan ramah.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar, silahkan duduk dulu nak" kata ahjumma itu dengan sopan pula.

Jongin menuruti kata ahjumma tersebut lalu duduk. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu ahjumma tersebut memberikan bungkusan berupa kantung plastik berwarna merah kepada Jongin.

Jongin memberikan uang beberapa won lalu tersenyum dan pergi untuk pulang ke apartemen nya.

Jongin lalu menaiki lift dan memencet tombol berwarna merah itu ke nomor 3, didalam lift hanya ada Jongin sendiri dan itu sangat membosankan bagi Jongin. Walaupun kalau ada oranglain pun mereka tidak berbicara setidaknya masih ada teman.

Setelah sampai jongin pun melangkah kan lagi kaki nya menuju ruangan bernomor 94 yang merupakan ruangan apartemen nya.

Jongin memasukkan kode password yang sudah dihafal nya diluar kepala dengan santai, setelah terbuka iapun masuk kedalam lalu melepaskan sepatu nya lalu di gantikan dengan sandal rumahan bercorak beruang.

"Ahh lapar nya"

Ucap nya bermonolog sendiri, karena Jongin memang tinggal sendirian di apartemen nya ini. Kedua orangtua nya berada di gwangju dan sedangkan ia sendiri berada di seoul untuk melanjutkan sekolah JHS nya disini.

Jongin langsung menuju dapur dan meletakkan bungkusan berupa jajangmyun tadi ke meja pantry dan membuka bungkusan nya, ia tersenyum melihat mie itu.

Jongin langsung mengambil sendok dan menyendokan makanan tadi.

"Wah enak nya~" ucap nya riang saat berhasil menelan mie hitam itu.

"uh tapi pedaa sekali" ucap nya lagi. Jongin pun membalikkan badan hendak mengambil minuman di kulkas

"AHH! Astaga kau mengejutkan ku" ucap nya sambil mengelus dada.

Bagaimana ia tak terkejut saat melihat seseorang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam apartemen nya.

Apa? Tunggu? Masuk ke apartemen nya? Seketika Jongin membulatkan mata nya dan langsung menolehkan matanya ke arah orang tadi.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya nya sambil menunjuk ke arah wajah asing itu.

"Oh Sehun" ucap orang tadi atau sekarang kita ketahui bernama Oh Sehun itu dengan cuek.

"bukan itu. Ma-maksud ku bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya nya heran. Seingatnya tadi ia langsung menutup pintu itu yang langsung otomatis terkunci dari luar.

"Aku mengetahui password nya" jawab nya acuh.

"APA?!" Jongin terkejut untuk kedua kalinya semenjak bertemu sehun hari ini.

"Tapi kau tau darimana password ku?"

"Dari eomma mu" jawab nya sambil memasukkan kedua tangan nya ke dalam saku celana nya.

"APA?!" kaget nya lagi sambil membulatkan mulutnya.

"Ck! Berlebihan sekali" kata sehun lalu melangkah ke meja makan.

Sedangkan jongin terus mengikuti gerak-gerik sehun di dapurnya dengan heran. Siapa Sehun sebenarnya?

"Kau tak masak?" tanya sehun saat tak melihat masakan apapun di meja makan.

"Ti-tidak. Tunggu-siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya jongin lagi dengan intens.

Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Jongin langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke arah Jongin lagi.

"Perkenalkan nama ku oh Sehun, dan aku di suruh oleh Eomma mu untuk mengawasi mu. Dan satu lagi, aku akan tinggal disini" jawab nya sambil tersenyum.

"APA?!"

dan entah yang ke berapa kali nya Jongin terkejut dan berteriak heboh hari ini.

HUNKAI

.

"Nanti kita menonton atau bermain playstation?" Kata chanyeol kepada dua orang yang berjalan di samping nya.

"Entah lah, kita ikuti Jongin saja" kata Minseok

"Benar ayo cepat, aku ingin cepat sampai" kata Baekhyun ceria dan menarik-narik tangan Minseok yang berada di samping nya.

"Sabar Baek" kata Chanyeol lagi.

Lalu mereka mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan cepat di depan mereka. Seperti nya Baekhyun sudah rindu bermain ke apartemen Jongin. Karena sudah seminggu ia tidak bisa ikut bermain karena sakit.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan apartemen Jongin, Chanyeol mulai mengetuk pintu nya, tetapi tak ada sautan dari Jongin. Hingga beberapa kali barulah ada langkah kaki mendekati pintu. Dan terbuka pintu tersebut.

Baekhyun yang semula tersenyum lebar langsung meredup saat melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu itu. Ia pun berbisik pada Minseok.

"Apakah kita salah tempat?" tanya baekhyun pelan.

Minseok yang mendengar pertanyaan dari baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya pada nomor yang tertera pada pintu itu. Dan ini memang Kamar milik Jongin, terbukti dari nomor 94 yang tertera disana.

"Hm permisi Anda siapa?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba ramah.

"Sehun"

Dan jawaban singkat tersebut membuat suasana yang tadi canggung menjadi lebih canggung lagi. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggaruk tenguk nya yang tiba-tiba gatal itu.

"Apakah ada Jongin di dalam?" tanya Minseok.

"Ada. Tunggu sebentar" Kata sehun lalu masuk ke dalam untuk memanggil Jongin.

Sepeninggal Sehun mereka langsung bernafas lega yang tanpa mereka sadari telah mereka tahan. Mereka langsung saling berpandang seakan saling bertanya lewat pandangan tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian keluar lah Jongin dengan muka murung nya.

"Hai Hyung" sapa nya dengan lesu.

"Jongin, siapa pria tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung saat melihat Jongin.

"Manusia menyebalkan" Jawab Jongin seadanya.

"Hei ceritakan pada kami" pinta Chanyeol.

Jongin menghela Nafas berat lalu mulai berbicara.

"Besok saja Hyung aku ceritakan. Dan maaf sekarang kalian tidak bisa bermain karena Orang tadi" kata Jongin mencoba menjelaskan.

Sekarang ia sedang malas untuk Bercerita. Mood nya sedang buruk karena Oh sialan Sehun itu. Tadi ia tiba-tiba datang lalu bilang akan tinggal di sini dan seenaknya sendiri mengambil jajangmyun yang di beli Oleh Jongin tadi.

"Tidak bisa Jong. Cerita kan sekarang pada kami" suruh Minseok pada Jongin.

"Tak bisa Hyung. Aku janji besok akan menceritakan semua nya"

Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin menutup pintu nya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mereka bertiga terlebih dahulu. Dan meninggalkan decakan sebal dari teman-teman nya.

 **TBC/END**

 **Hai aku bawa ch 1 nih. Hehe**

 **Tapi maaf ya pendek, aku janji bakal berusaha buat panjangin word nya untuk ch selanjutnya. Sampai jumpa di ch depan.**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian ch 1 ini?**

 **Wanna review?**


End file.
